


Birthday Breakfast

by insanityrunsinthe_family



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, It's tooth rottingly sweet, Rocco is angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityrunsinthe_family/pseuds/insanityrunsinthe_family
Summary: You set the tray on his lap. It was filled to the brim with food. There was french toast, eggs, fruit, and coffee. The coffee smelt different that it usually did. “What kind of coffee is this?”“Oh, it’s some fancy brand that my friend suggested I get for your birthday breakfast. She ground it for me and everything.”
Relationships: Rocco/reader
Kudos: 1





	Birthday Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SelfShipperExtrodinaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfShipperExtrodinaire/gifts).



> This is a gift for my best friend! It's a reader insert fic with her beloved OC, Rocco. I hope you love him as much as I do.

Rocco normally would sleep in until the alarm on his phone woke him up. Or, at least when the third or fourth alarm when off. So, when you came in before any of his alarms with a tray full of food, he was understandably confused. You had to remind him it was his own birthday. That caused him to take a moment to look at his phone and check the time. He learned two things from that. One, that it was indeed his birthday. Two, that it was way later than he was supposed to be up, and that all of his alarms had turned off. “Fuck, I’m late for work!”

You sat the tray down and gently kept him from sitting up fully. “I called both of your workplaces three weeks ago and they agreed to give you your birthday off.”

“They didn’t tell me I had off.”

“That’s because I explicitly told them not to. I knew you would try to argue with them.”

“Well yeah. I still have rent to make this month.”

“You’re going to be fine on rent this month and you know it. And you wouldn’t have to worry about that if you would just let your boss promote you like he wants to.”

You were right. He knew you were right. You always were. And it wasn’t a surprise that he’d forgotten about his birthday. It wasn’t like he’d ever had someone to celebrate it with. There’s a first time for everything, he guessed.

You set the tray on his lap. It was filled to the brim with food. There was french toast, eggs, fruit, and coffee. The coffee smelt different that it usually did. “What kind of coffee is this?”

“Oh, it’s some fancy brand that my friend suggested I get for your birthday breakfast. She ground it for me and everything.”

Well, Rocco took of a sip of it before trying any of the food. He couldn’t say he hated it, or that he even disliked it, if he was perfectly honest. In fact, he really, really liked it. It wasn’t as acidic as the stuff he kept in his cabinet. He was brought out of his thoughts by you holding a chunk of french toast to his mouth. He rolled his eyes at you and took a bite. “I can feed myself you know.”

“I made this french toast myself this morning. You going to eat it and love it. You know, instead of staring into your coffee mug.”

He grumbled and took the fork to eat some more. The french toast was delicious. You were a great cook. He made pretty quick work of the breakfast. He didn’t tell you often, but he really loved when you cooked for him. It was always better than what he’d throw together. Once he finished off the rest of the food, he got up and turned to pop his back before he gave you a kiss on the head and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He took his time with it for once. He wasn’t having a quick wash to clean up before work. He had some time to relax this morning. He made sure to take his time shampooing his hair, and washing the rest of him. When he got out, he wrapped up in a towel and dried his hair off. He then made his way back to his room and saw clean clothes laid out. It was some nice clothes too, much nicer than what he wore on a workday, or when he’d lounge around the house. He couldn’t help but dread how the rest of the day was going to go.

You surprised your boyfriend with afternoon movie tickets. He looked at the ticket for a moment before looking at you. “Why are we seeing the new Fast and Furious?”

“Because it looks really funny and who doesn’t want to watch needless explosions and buff men?”

He nodded slowly. Who was he to turn down a chance to watch mindless violence and attractive men? When the two of you got to the movie theater, he offered to pay for the popcorn and soda. You refused. It was his birthday treat, so you were paying, end of story. He was clearly annoyed by it. He was used to at least splitting the bill on things. He wasn’t one of those people that expected to pay for everything because he was a man, but he expected to at least have an equal share. Because of that, he huffed and puffed the whole time going to sit in the theater chair. You ignored his pouty behavior and just fed him popcorn. Even though he was pouting he still took the snacks.

Again, you were totally right. Rocco had tried not to like the movie out of spite. But it was way too cheesy and funny that he just couldn’t help himself. It was a typical “cool guys don’t look at explosions” movie. As much as he’d tried to fight it, he was highly entertained by it. Halfway through the movie, he couldn’t even hide his enjoyment. It made you happy to watch him smile and laugh.

After the movie you two went and got dinner. You drove, because Rocco wasn’t allowed to know where you were going. He knew you were either taking him to a place he really liked, or a fancy place. It was the latter. The two of you walked in, and you had even gotten a reservation. Rocco was _clearly un_ comfortable. He wasn’t used to being doted on so heavily. He wasn’t used to people spending money on him even. He always felt the need to be useful. Having been a foster kid, and never really had any people to call his own; he was used to having to show how useful he was to keep people around. He had long ago grown out of the need to try and convince people to stay in his life, so he wasn’t even used to spoiling someone else like this. You were the first person he had been in a stable relationship with in longer than he could remember. All of these ideas were totally foreign to him. But this? Following you around while you pick out stuff that he likes and not letting him pay? This did not make him feel useful in any way, shape, or form.

You watched him fidget in his seat, and had to ask him if he was okay. He looked away and was silent for a moment before he finally responded, “I’m really not used to the attention.”

You had to assure him that it was really okay. You weren’t doing all of this because you felt like you needed to. And, you knew that he could pay and help. You were spoiling him like this simply because you loved him to death and wanted to treat him. You knew he wasn’t used to this kind of attention on his birthday. It broke your heart that no one had given him the attention that you knew he deserved. You just wanted to treat him the way you knew he deserved, even if he didn’t think he should have it.

The way he looked at you almost made you cry. He looked so shocked that you said he deserved to be treated better. But soon his look turned soft. He reached out and held your hands. “Who the fuck did I save in a past life that I ever deserved to find someone like you.”

The food at the place was amazing. Rocco had been a little nervous about the menu. He wouldn’t call himself a picky eater, but fancy food tended to just have a ton of ingredients that he wasn’t familiar with. He went out on a limb on a pasta dish, and didn’t regret it at all. It was fantastic. You had laughed at the way he moaned after his first bite. You were three for three on this birthday.

When you got home, Rocco scooped you into his arms and kissed your face. “What can I do to repay you for your kindness?”

“You deserve kindness for no fee at all.”

He gave you a tight squeeze and a kiss on the neck. He was overwhelmed by your kindness. All he could do was give you a spine-crushing hug. You almost didn’t hear him when he murmured into your ear. “Thank you, babe.”

You hugged him back tightly. He needed a lot of cuddles now. You were going to give him that, too. And maybe a bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you want to see more of my work and keep up with what I'm doing, check out my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/CyrinsCove)  
> Also, if you adored Rocco as much as I do, go tell [my bestie](https://twitter.com/broodster500).


End file.
